


Lost in You

by hongbab



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9779372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongbab/pseuds/hongbab
Summary: First, there were two hands on his cheeks, then a mouth on his.





	

It was an awfully hot late July night and Sanghyuk really just wanted to go home.

The heat in the middle of the crowd of youth going crazy over whatever mainstream DJ’s performance was practically unbearable, even with the now lukewarm beer in his hand. While Hakyeon and Wonshik were jumping up and down next to him like they had springs on their feet, screaming along to the song they’d been able to hear a hundred times a day on radio for the last half a year, Sanghyuk was standing there idly, with a hand in his short’s pocket, trying very hard not to pull faces and just keep drinking.

He hadn’t even really wanted to attend the whole music festival, but Hakyeon and Wonshik had persuaded him, though, with what exactly, Sanghyuk wasn’t sure anymore.

He wiped a few beads of sweat off his brow with the back of his hand, coughing from the sand that got into his lungs from everyone whirling it up from under their feet when it happened.

First, there were two hands on his cheeks, then a mouth on his; Sanghyuk froze up from the kiss, had no idea how to react to the plump lips capturing his so suddenly, so he just tried to focus on the eyelashes in front of him, the vibrating, harsh lights making sweat sparkle on the stranger’s skin. The lips parted and a tongue brushed with his, making Sanghyuk's eyes flutter shut as he tipped his head to the side, can of beer falling from his grip, hugging the guy close with both arms. He felt fragile and firm at the same time, stumbling a little forward, accidentally stepping on Sanghyuk's foot with his tippy toes, his hands sliding on the back of Sanghyuk's head, grabbing his hair gently, blunt nails digging into his scalp.

He smelled of alcohol, earth and the most pleasant perfume Sanghyuk had ever come across, getting Sanghyuk drunk off him. He heard Hakyeon and Wonshik's screams like they were coming from miles away, most of his senses focused on the boy, on the way he gently nipped at Sanghyuk's lower lip, the kiss becoming hungrier by the second until Sanghyuk could barely breathe. It was cheesy and embarrassing, he knew—but the only thought kept on loop in his mind was that no one and nothing existed in the world but the two of them. He forgot everything else he had known before; there was no past or future, only the boy in his arms, the lips on his, the tongue tangling with his.

The stranger pulled back after what felt like an eternity and Sanghyuk gasped audibly. He was the most beautiful person he had ever seen: shiny eyes, messy hair, a gorgeously crooked smile on his pretty lips.

“Stop looking so bored!” the boy yelled over the music, hands still in Sanghyuk's hair.

“Who are you?” Sanghyuk tried to shout, but no sound managed to leave his throat, probably. The boy grinned wider, pressing up against Sanghyuk, kissing him again.

They kissed until the performance was over and even afterwards, while everyone else was vacating the area in front of the stage and only the two of them remained, Sanghyuk seeing from the corner of his eye how Hakyeon and Wonshik were watching them from several feet away.

“Who are you?” Sanghyuk asked again, his voice raspy and breaking in the middle.

“Does it matter?” the guy asked, beaming. His hands had snaked lower, holding onto Sanghyuk's shoulders.

“It does,” Sanghyuk nodded. “Very much.”

“You’ll find out if you have to,” he said, grinning impishly.

He let go of Sanghyuk's shoulders, taking Sanghyuk's hands off his waist, and before Sanghyuk could have reached out for him, he was already jogging towards the crowd.

“Wait, no, come back!” Sanghyuk shouted.

The boy turned around, blowing a kiss at him, smiling brightly, and a moment later, he disappeared in the myriad of people.

Sanghyuk never saw him again.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me about any of my stories or just vixx in general on [tumblr](http://hongbab.tumblr.com/), [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/hongbab) or [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1061753) ♡ please support me on [ko-fi.com](https://ko-fi.com/hongbab) if you can ♡


End file.
